When You're Gone
by BethanyRose1796
Summary: Sonny was in shock, the one time she really need him, he wasn't here! Why hadn't he told her? I guess neither of us thought I'd need him there when I cried. She thought to herself as she curled up on the prop room couch. My first Song-Fic *eep!* Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Helloo! Greetings from England! So this is my second story for Sonny With A Chance, it was originally going to be a one-shot but then I changed my mind ;) And for those of you who are thinking, _'What is she doing? She hasn't finished _Hero _yet!' _yeah well I'm kinda stumped with that for the moment but I will get back on it when I have time. **

**I had this idea in my head for a while and then I couldn't get it _out _of my head! So I had to just write it down, I'll try to update as fast as possible but I am a very busy beaver at the moment :P**

**This is my first song-fic so please be gentle with me, it is to a song by Avril Lavigne called _When You're Gone. _I hope you like it! :D**

Chapter 1

'_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry.'_

Sonny had gotten used to Tawni mocking her clothes and accessories; she usually just shook it off. But this time she had gone too far.

"Ew! Sonny what is that around your wrist?" The blonde questioned in disgust, pointing at the colourful thread that dangled peacefully around the usually bubbly brunette's wrist.

"As a matter of fact, my Granny gave me this when I left Wisconsin as a going away present!" Sonny snapped back with a twinge of hurt in her voice. Her Grandmother had passed away only a few weeks after Sonny had joined _'So Random!'_ leaving a heartbroken Sonny feeling slightly guilty for not being there. She had been very close to her granny, even more so than her own Mother.

"Well whoever gave it to you, she had _horrible _taste!" Tawni said as she waltzed out of their dressing room.

Sonny knew she hadn't meant to offend her, but even so she couldn't help two small round tears from trickling down her face. It wasn't the fact that Tawni had insulted her – she was used to that – but it had brought back memories of her Granny. She just wanted someone to hold her, and the one person that just happened to pop into her head had to be Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

As much as she 'hated' Chad, he was the only person she felt she could talk to about this. She couldn't tell Tawni – she would probably be busy filing her nails or something. She didn't want to tell Zora – she was too young to empathize. Nico and Grady would probably be busy eating fro-yo or playing video games – and she knew what would happen if she interrupted either of those things.

She wiped away her tears and stormed over to Mackenzie Falls; she couldn't enter that place any other way, even when she was upset. She looked around the set - no sight of Chad or any other members of the cast. She spotted the director, going through one of the scripts and asked him – very politely – where Chad was.

"Didn't he tell you? He's shooting a movie in England for a few months.' He said and went back to reading the script. Sonny was in shock, the one time she really need him, he wasn't here! Why hadn't he told her?

_I guess neither of us thought I'd need him there when I cried. _She thought to herself as she curled up on the prop room couch.

**A/N: Soooo, did you like it? I know it's short but it will get better I promise! Review pleeeeeeeease! **

**-Beth :D x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Thank you to everybody who reviewed *hugs!* I know this is really short ( 409 words! :O ) but I'll try to update as quick as I can and I may even put chapter 3 on tonight! :D I might start updating as soon as I've written the chapter...oooh IDEA! :D**

**(副) 前へ **

**(形) 前方への (that's 'Onward!' in Japanese xD I don't know why I did that :L) **

Chapter 2

'_And the days feel like years when I'm alone.'_

Sonny had tried to contact Chad, but he wasn't answering his phone. She just felt all alone, especially seeing as yesterday her whole cast had had a go at her for messing up her lines repeatedly. She had too much on her mind. As she reached her house, she couldn't hold it in any longer; she sat outside her house in her car and looked at her bracelet. It was a pale blue and had a sun charm hanging from it. It wasn't much, but it was special. She thought back to the day her Granny gave it to her and suddenly burst into floods of tears.

The next few days went by so slowly for Sonny, work was average, she had managed not to mess up her lines as much and managed to keep herself in order for the live show on the Friday. But as soon as she got home that night she couldn't help but feel relieved. Her whole weekend was empty, as she had no one to share it with. What with Chad being away, and her mother visiting relatives in Wisconsin, she had never felt more alone.

She sat down on her comfy old couch in her apartment with her blarmie – the blanket with arms, and flicked through the channels. She reached one that was showing Mackenzie Falls and felt a pang of a feeling she had never felt before hit her stomach. She felt almost sick – good sick. She didn't know why she was feeling this way about Chad, it's not like they were _dating _or anything.

_I guess this is what being love sick feels like. _She thought to herself, and yes she had finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for Chad. She had always known it, but never had the courage to admit it, not even to herself. She continued to flick and found that '_Romeo and Juliet' _was on (the one with Leonardo De Caprio). It had started a while ago but she didn't mind – she loved this film – she had always thought of herself and Chad as the modern day _Romeo and Juliet. _It was up to the bit where Romeo was still feeling sorry for himself because of his unwanted love for Rosaline.

'_Sad hours seem long…' _Romeo said with a sigh.

_I know how you feel dude._

******A/N: Aahaaa, I don't know why I put Rom&Jule in there, maybe it's 'cause I'm studying it in English? Speaking of which, I'm meant to be doing homework now...nahh, it can wait. I've got another chapter to write! :D**

******-Beth :D x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry for not updating either of my stories recently. School has been really rough and today I lost someone very dear to me, I'm just glad I have my readers and reviewers there to cheer me up. Sorry about the length, they will get longer I promise.**

Chapter 3

'_When you walk away I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you right now?'_

For the remainder of the night she just sat there on the couch, unable to move. She began to think about all the times with Chad, good and bad. She thought about the first time they met, when she was wearing that fat suit, when he stole her yoghurt, when she thought he was a genuinely nice guy. Then she thought about the time when he pretended to be nice to her when her friends weren't. That was when she thought he was genuinely a jerk. But then she thought about the time he cut his massage to an hour and raced over to his house. That was when she realised that he was still a bit of a jerk, but she could see that he cared for her.

Her mind started to drift back to the time on _'Got'cha! With Gilroy Smith' _when they had both admitted that they weren't sure about their feelings for one another. She had counted his steps as he had walked away and started to think to herself _'Maybe I do like him?' _

She didn't know why she was thinking about Chad so much – _'Because you looooove him!' _said an annoying voice in her head that sounded scarily like Zora. She mentally told the voice to shut up and continued to think. What had actually happened to make her like this? She had totally forgotten about the Tawni incident until she thought this. She had got so caught up in thinking about Chad that she had forgotten why she even started to think about him!

_Damn you Chad! Can't you see how much I need you right now? Of course you can't you're in chuffing England!_

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far guys, they mean a lot.**

**-Beth x**


End file.
